


Excess of magic

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: After splinching Ron was given sleeping potion to recover. Soon after Hermione noticed that he has a rare side effect of Dittany potion and needs to be ridden of excess of magic through having an orgasm. Despite Harry's initial reservations, he and Hermione do it together.M/M/FNon-con Somnophilia
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Excess of magic

# AU: Ron did fancy Hermione just as in the books, but Hermione hasn't and saw Harry and Ron completely the same way as friends. They are 20+ and sexually experienced.

"God damn it!" exclaimed Hermione, hitting the table with her fist and closed the book. "Just as I was afraid. It's a syndrome of Excess of Magic." She shook her head and sighed. "I didn't think it would come to this."

"Is it really bad?" asked Harry sitting beside Ron's sleeping form.

Hermione stood up, a chair scraping on the floor behind her. "I said that Ron has a syndrome of Excess of Magic," she repeated with annoyance. Haven't he been listening?!

She walked around the bed and sat down on a chair across from Harry. Ron was force-fed sleeping potion, and was unconscious for a while now. They landed in the Forest of Dean a little over an hour ago. Ron reacted poorly to the treatment of his splinching, so Hermione had to exceed the advised dose of Dittany for it to produce enough healing effect. Normally it wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately this wasn't the case.

"Naturally there's a potion for this kind of thing," she continued, "an easy one at that, but there's no way we'll get out hands on it any time soon. The ingredients are too rare, so we can't brew it either from what we've got. Draining his blood is also out of the question - way too dangerous in his state. So we have no choice but to do it the old-fashioned way."

"Huh? What way?"

"What do you think?!" she said with irritation. "There's only three ways to get excessive magic out of somebody. And I said that we only one is available to us."

"And that is?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "You really want me to spell it out? Or you actually don't know?"

"It's you who reads everything what ends up in your lap. Thank god you do, but... What's the problem?"

Hermione sighed and reminded herself to keep in check her consensus bias, and tried to think the best way to say this. "Oral sex, Harry. ... The only option we have is to give Ron a blowjob."

Harry chuckled. "Good one. Joking aside. What do -"

"I'm not joking!" she said indignantly, her cheeks flushed.

"Ehm..." Harry looked at her with wide eyes, all traces of a smile gone from his face. "Really?" She nodded without meeting his eyes. "This is... Ehm... Unconventional?"

Hermione shrugged. "What can I say? Normalization potion is perishable and used rarely, so I didn't think we needed it and haven't brought it with us. Nobody counts it as an essential one. Though I'm sure there's a fresh stock of it in St. Mungo's and even in Hogwarts, so the potion might be as well at the bottom of the ocean. Draining blood might kill him. So we have only one option."

"Well... If you say so..." he mumbled, his thoughts being a total jumble. "I guess I'll leave you two alone then." Harry stood up and couldn't help but glance at Ron's crotch.

Hermione grabbed his wrist before he managed to make a single step. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out? You can't honestly say that you want me to be present, right?"

Hermione's face became red. "You aren't going to watch! We're doing this together!"

Harry stared at her for several seconds with blank face. "You must be joking..."

"The hell I am!"

"You want me to do it too?!"

"Well, of course! He's your best friend as much as he is mine."

"But I'm..."

"You are..?"

"I'm not a girl!" said Harry, his face also acquiring a blush.

"What that has to do with anything?"

Harry huffed. "Hermione, don't pretend to be stupid, alright?"

"So what, because I'm a witch, means that I have to do it alone?"

"I -"

"He needs it daily. Maybe even twice a day at first, depending on his condition. I don't even know for how long, but I guess for at least a week. A WEEK, HARRY!"

"But I -"

"Feel free to go and find the Normalization potion in the next few hours. Because Ron needs to be ridden of the excess of magic soon. Or he literally dies! This isn't a situation to be joked about!"

Harry's mouth opened and closed. He stared at Hermione flabbergasted, not finding anything to say at first, but then stated dumbly, "I am straight."

"So? He's not my boyfriend either. I understand how you might feel, but look at it as a medical procedure."

"Yep. That helps a bunch," said Harry with sarcasm.

"Don't worry. He won't be waking up for the next several days for sure. And afterwards he'll still have to be heavily sedated."

"Okay, my personal reservations aside. With him being asleep, this all is... Ehm..."

"Kind of rapy?" Hermione finished for him, reading his mind almost verbatim. Harry nodded. "Yeah... I know. But it's not like we have any choice. In theory we can force-feed him some Pepper-Up before we do it, but... Well, saying that he's going to flail in pain might be an understatement. So it wouldn't help anybody." Harry didn't have anything to say, and just stood looking at his feet. Remembering that in 99 out of 100 times Hermione beat him in arguments. "You didn't have such compunctions a minute ago when you was ready to leave me alone with him."

"I... Well, I didn't think it through. And besides, I don't think that..." Harry stopped in time catching himself from telling Hermione that Ron fancied her; he suspected that she already might know, but in case she didn't, he had to keep mum. "I mean, I don't think that he would be as against a witch doing it, than a wizard."

"You just don't have to look at it as something related to sex."

"You yourself said that the solution is oral SEX."

Hermione tried to remain composed and not smile as she said, "A medical blowjob?"

"Now YOU turn it into a joke??"

"Sorry-sorry. Just wanted to lighten the mood." She shrugged sheepishly. "Anyway you want to... I dunno, take a moment?"

"A moment?"

"According to that book," - she nodded towards the table with several open books - "we have several hours before Ron's condition becomes critical and convulsions begin. But I don't want to wait more than an hour just in case. Want to wait?"

"For what?"

"I dunno. To make yourself ready or something."

"I don't think one can get ready for this. Let's get this over with."

"Oh, don't overdramatize... It's not such big of a deal really."

"Maybe for you it isn't!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "It won't take more than a few minutes anyway. Well, most likely that is."

She pulled out her wand, ignoring Harry's huff, and pointed at Ron, levitating him a few inches above the bed. Harry sighed, he didn't need to be told what to do, he kneeled by the bed and started to unbuckle Ron's pants. As the pants were off Harry was about to reach for the boxers, but stopped and said without looking up at her, "Are we really doing this?"

"We are," she replied matter-of-factly.

Hermione barely held a chuckled at Harry theatrical sigh. He with one quick motion yanked the underwear off and threw them onto the floor beside the pants. Both looked at Ron's junks for several seconds, then Hermione canceled the spell and Ron's body softly landed back onto the matrass. She then cast a simple cleaning charm.

"Well, you're... I take it you've done this before, right?"

"Of course I haven't!" Hermione said with indignation. Harry was taken aback by her outburst. "Do you think that Ron and I met in secret from you to have sex?!"

Harry chuckled. "No-no... I meant a blowjob. Not with Ron. Just A blowjob."

Hermione cheeks reddened and nodded. "Yes. I have."

All three of them by an unspoken agreement avoided topics of this kind for years.

"Do you mind starting then? I mean... It's a bit weird for me if you can imagine."

"Don't think that it isn't so for me as well."

"Why? It isn't your first time."

"Well, he's my best friend as well, isn't he? And the circumstances are quite different from the normal ones when I would do something like this."

"I think my reservations are" - he made air-quotes - "slightly different."

"If we look at it rationally, you've had a penis in your hand much-much more often that I."

"The hell I have! I... Ah, you mean my own?" She nodded with a smirk. "Well, obviously it doesn't count."

"Okay-okay... Gosh..." Hermione reached out and grabbed Ron's limp cock. She without a second thought started to stroke it gently.

After having seen Ron in showers, Harry had been thinking that Ron was a shower, but he wasn't, despite how meaty his flaccid cock looked, he was indeed a grower. And when under Hermione's delicate fingers it finally fully hardened, Harry couldn't help but mutter almost in awe, "It is big. ... I've seen him in the showers, but not with a boner." Harry finally tore his eyes away from Ron and looked at Hermione, finding her staring at Ron's cock with an open mouth. "I see that you're surprised no less than me."

Hermione blushed and took her hand off the shaft. "I can't say to what extent, but partially the size might be due to Dittany. I mean, its side effect. So the influx of magic might have caused this."

"So it isn't like this normally?"

"How would I know? I'm seeing him naked for the first time ever. But excess of magic can manifest itself in different ways, so most likely yes. I mean it's... way too big to be normal. Yours isn't like that?"

This time it was Harry's turn for blushing. "Do you really want me to say how big mine dick is?"

Hermione realized what she asked and shook her head. Even though she wouldn't have minded to hear the answer. The four ones that she had seen and played with, one muggle's, and the other three of wizards, were quite bit smaller than Ron's THING.

Harry extended his pinky and thumb on his right hand as far as possible, for years using it as a make-shift measure, and put it up to Ron's cock without touching it. "It must be over nine inches!"

Taking Harry's example Hermione took out her wand, knowing full well its length, and put it parallel to the cock - the wand was about a quoter longer. "Yes, seems about right."

"I can't believe we have to suck on this... Thing. It is absolutely massive!"

"I'm no less surprised."

"I'm not going to ask who you've done it with, but his wasn't this big?"

"Not even close. Ron's is also... Mmm... I dunno how to say it even. ... It looks eerily symmetrical. Gives me the creeps."

Harry snorted chortled. "What?"

"I mean, look at it." She gestured with her hand. Ron's cock was still hard, but it didn't stay upright, and was starting to lean towards the abdomen. "If it had a bit of curve or something."

"You're complaining because it looks straight?"

"Well, not just straight, but because it's this big, so its straightness is far more apparent. There are also no prominent veins. And why it's so darn smooth? Like it isn't even real... Like a cheap toy or something."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who feels weird about it."

"So you have this feeling too, right?"

"No. I mean, yes, I do see it, but... Do I have to repeat myself? I'm straight. That's why whether Ron's junk is straight or tied into a knot is irreverent to me."

Hermione grinned. "Straight dick for a straight Harry Potter."

Harry looked at her with annoyance. "Very funny. ... Wait! How didn't I even think about this before?!" Harry hit his forehead, astounded by his stupidity. "We can just wank him instead! Why the hell -"

"No. We can't."

"No? Why not?"

"Because of reasons... So it's either oral sex, or normal sex. A handjob isn't going to cut it."

"So you can just -"

"No freaking way I'm going to have sex with an unconscious Ron! Are you out of your mind?! We already came to the conclusion that it's kinda rapy. So I won't go this far when a blowjob is going to be enough."

"But why can't we just wank him instead? He's going to cum either way."

"You want the whole explanation? An essay maybe?" asked Hermione with uncharacteristic irritation; usually she liked to explain things, but was the moment when Ron was lying naked between them the right time?

"Give me a peace of mind, okay? It's not easy for me as it is."

"Okay... Basically his body wouldn't release its surplus of magic if we'd use hands alone. I mean, when you wank, you don't release any magic when you finish, right?" Harry shrugged. "Well, you don't. Nobody does in normal conditions. So for that I'll have to cast Fertility charm on him. Oh! I completely forgot about it!" Hermione pointed her wand at Ron and muttered something unintelligible; an intense pink light encompassed Ron's whole body for a second before gradually dissipating. "Done. This spell is paramount here. Generally it's used to help with fertilization, but it also functional for us. Anyway, this charm is going to work only within a body. I mean a second body. So a mouth is suitable for this as well as a twat, but not a hand. Hell, an arse too. But that's... Feel free to do it yourself, but without me."

"How do you know all this?"

"You said it yourself - I read. I'm really surprised you don't know this as well."

"Why would I? We haven't been taught this in Hogwarts. I'd remember something like THIS."

"Well, not in official curriculum. But in our fifth year when we went through the second order ingredient substitution, Snape mentioned a book called Conventional healing potions and technics sixth edition... Hm... Or was it seventh? Ah, doesn't matter. So naturally I read it."

Harry squinted at her. "And you're surprised that I haven't read some obscure book that was once mentioned in passing?! I bet you were the only one from our class who has read it. But I don't want to hear about this scum." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows about the last part and seeing that Harry added, "I meant about the bat, the current headmaster of Hogwarts."

"It doesn't mean that -"

"Just let it rest, okay?" She nodded. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Both turned their eyes back to Ron's midsection, finding that his erection was gone.

"Who's going to start?" she asked.

"We agreed that that will be you."

Hermione looked at Harry with expression that Harry wasn't able to identify. "I never done this with somebody else watching."

"I can just leave and -"

"No! I... We're doing this together. This way it's going to be more like a medical procedure."

"Okay..." Harry mumbled. "One more thing - we aren't saying anything about this to Ron when he wakes up."

"Harry, as much as I see the fishiness of this situation, I can't help but wholeheartedly agree. This stays between us."

"Forever."

"Mmm... Well, up until at least one of us still wants to keep it that way."

"Deal."

Hermione grabbed the soft cock and once again started to bring it to hardness. Harry watched with his lips pursed, the whole situation was surreal for him. He didn't want to touch Ron's junk, much less take it in his mouth - it felt wrong, like going against some fundamental law. On the one hand Ron was his best mate, and he wanted to help him, especially when the situation was so dire, but, weirdly enough, on the exact same hand - Ron was his best mate! Who takes his best mate's cock in own mouth?!

Hermione's eyes stayed on the cock as she felt it hardening between her fingers. She liked giving head, but doing it like this didn't feel right. And certainly enjoying it felt out of place. Good thing that with such big cock it was more of a hustle than a treat. But most of all she was mortified that Harry might think that she enjoys herself irregardless of whether she was. So she had to keep in mind not to show much enthusiasm.

As the Ron's organ became as hard as it could Hermione pulled down the foreskin, fully revealing the pink glans, and said, "Here goes nothing."

"Stop!" said Harry suddenly just as she started to lean forward. Hermione straightened up and looked at Harry expectantly. "I... Should I maybe look away? I mean, if we take turns, maybe each of us looks away while the other does the deed?"

"Ehm..." Hermione hesitated. She hasn't even thought of this option. Now, though, she wanted to say no. Despite the fact that she felt incredibly self-conscious about Harry watching her, she wasn't able to deny to herself that she looked forward to watching Harry during his turn. Saying for him to look away and then watching herself wasn't an option, so she frantically was trying to come up with a seemingly reasonable argument for her answer. For a moment she considered to say that he should watch to know how it's done, but than realised that Harry probably had gotten plenty of blowjobs himself, and this still wouldn't justify her watching him.

Finally she came up with the answer. She knew that it was pure BS and that it went against most of her principles, but she quickly justified it to herself that it didn't hurt anybody; good thing she didn't consider herself a Kantian.

"I think we should watch each other. As I've said, this way this would be more like a medical procedure. If we're looking away, means that it's shameful or something."

"Mmm... Okay, but..." Harry stammered, his cheeks once again flushed. "Just watching you stroke him turns me on... I'm sorry, but I just can't help it."

"There's no point of trying to fight nature. I'd lie if I say that this has a similar effect on me." Harry breathed out with relief, happy to hear her say that he wasn't alone feeling like that - with both of them being his best friends, it seemed wrong for Harry to be turned on liked this. "It is a bit weird. But we can't not do it. So let's just not think about it much."

Hermione started to lean forward but once again stopped. "Stroke him first."

"What?"

"We agreed that I'm going to be first, but I touched him already, so it's your turn."

Harry didn't have anything to retort, so he tried to brace himself, watching as Hermione poked the slightly swaying cock almost playfully. Finally he nodded and extended his slightly shaking hand.

He grabbed the shaft by the middle and immediately realized how thicker it felt in his hand than his own. Or was he just imagining it? He tried to see how close his forefinger and thumb would connect around the girth as he imagined his own, and found that indeed Ron's cock was thicker than his. He decided to banish this thought and started stroking it slowly. He was surprised how foreign and familiar this felt at the same time. For years having a cock in his hand meant that if should feel good, but this time it wasn't his own. Despite this, his own cock, once again hard in his pants, twitched, as if begging for some attention as well, but Harry ignored its pleas.

Hermione watched mesmerized, realizing that watching Harry holding and stroking Ron's cock was more arousing that doing it herself.

Harry kept slowly moving his hand up and down, gradually raising his grip up towards the glans, knowing full well that the shaft itself didn't provide all that good sensations to its owner. Then he suddenly yanked his hand away and Hermione looked at him perplexed.

"What if he cums just from this!" he said with horror.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his antics. "Don't worry. Remember the pink glow as I cast the Fertility charm on him?" Harry nodded. "Just before he cums, his body... Hm... Maybe not his body, but at least his testicles should start glowing just like that."

Harry nodded, grabbed the cock again and resumed stroking it slowly. "Was just afraid that... Well, you know." Hermione nodded. "What if we stroke him and just as his balls start to glow, we... One of us takes it in the mouth?"

"Nope. Fertility charm simply wouldn't activate. Essentially because I cast it, Ron wouldn't even be able to finish just from stroking no matter how hard we try. The charm would prevent it."

Harry pulled his hand away and said with announce, "Then why the hell am I doing this?!"

"Because I did it. And anyway, this might make it easier for you to take the next step." Harry huffed, but still grabbed the cock. Now the stroking was a bit more energetic, as if letting his frustration on it. Hermione smiled. "How does it feel?"

Harry shrugged. "Weird. How else? I'm touching another bloke's cock. Not just another bloke's, but Ron's!"

"Would've it been easier if this was somebody else instead?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course not. But it's not like I would go for something like this for a random stranger."

"So what, you'd let a stranger just die?"

"I... Let's just not talk about it, alright? I'm at my limit as it is. Imagine if Ron were a girl, how would you feel?"

"Thank Merlin he isn't one."

"See?! See?!!! And I should -"

"No, Harry, that's not what you're thinking. This trick with using sex plus Fertilization charm works only on wizards. A witch would have no other safe option besides Normalization potion."

"I take my words back."

Hermione nodded grimly. She was trying to come up with something else to say to make Harry brighten up. "I think you have to look at it another way..." Harry started at her expectantly. "I mean to what we're doing. Just pretend that you actually WANT to give Ron a blowjob."

"Ehm... I don't know about you, but most people, including me, can't change their mental state on a whim. Let's see you try to pretend that red color is green."

"At first... Well, when I was asked to give head for the first time, I also didn't think too highly about it. It seemed dirty. Not in a physical sense, I mean. But then I somehow got into it." She shrugged. "It's sort of fun."

"Forgetting something? Maybe for you it is, because you are, unlike me, a witch."

"So what? Maybe you'd get into it as well."

"We already agreed that it's a medical procedure, and now you -"

"I just see your reluctance and thought that this might make it easier or something."

Harry nodded. Hermione's words made sense, as always, but they hardly made him feel easier. He glanced at Ron's cock; even a thought about consciously trying to change his attitude towards the whole thing made him feel queasy. He tried to imagine taking it into his mouth with a positive mindset, but right away stopped feeling conflicted. He decided that despite how logical Hermione's arguments sounded, he was going to just do it without thinking, or at least try.

"Let's start already. I got used to the stroking as much as I ever would."

Hermione nodded and grabbed the cock herself. Without as much as another word she leaned forward and took the cockhead into her mouth.

She knew Harry was watching, and felt the most familiar itch in her crotch because of it. She never before even imagined doing it with a third party watching, and only as she began to suck, she realized how incredibly hot the situation was. There were only two drawbacks - it was Ron's cock and Ron was out cold and unable even to appreciate it.

Harry watched as Hermione almost made a show out of it - bobbing her head and shamelessly making soft slurping sounds, not realizing that in reality she kept herself in check. Harry didn't notice at first that his mouth fell open as he watched Hermione go at it. As she concentrated on the first quoter, or was it a third? of Ron's cock. Her hand followed closely her mouth as if they were one thing. She said that she has done it before, but now he had visual proof. There was no hesitancy in her movements and she didn't try to show off, after all with Ron being unconscious there was no point. Watching her, Harry for the first ever time considered pulling out his cock before her and to simply wank.

For the past few days, as they made their last preparations to break into the Ministry, he hasn't wanked; he, just like the other two, was simply too nervous and it just slipped his mind. And now his primitive self began to whisper that it wasn't unreasonable to wank in this situation, or even ask Hermione to blow him as well. Harry with force stepped on his own foot, trying to stop this line of unwelcome thoughts.

Hermione would've liked to go more slowly, sensually like she liked to do it. But she didn't think she was able to justify it to Harry if he asked. So she didn't know how the hell she would've explained herself if she played with Ron's balls or licked all of the shaft considering Ron wasn't able to appreciate it. So her main objective was not to show that she like it in any way. Or at least not much.

Harry grimaced as he once again stepped onto his foot and at that moment Hermione pulled away from Ron's cock. Her face was a bit red and she gave him a peculiar smile. She gulped and said, "You turn."

Harry didn't say a word, but grabbed Ron's cock by its middle and leaned to it. After the last breath, at least it felt like one, he gave the tip a hesitant lick, then another one, and another. Bracing himself he opened his mouth wide, and carefully took the glans into his mouth, clamping his lips just at their edge. First he caressed them with his tongue a bit, then following what Hermione was doing a minute ago, he began to lightly suck, dragging his lips up and down over the soft flesh.

Harry was surprised that it wasn't as bad as he imagined. Still though, felt extremely weird. Despite knowing that Ron was fast asleep, if his state even might've been call sleeping, Harry still constantly glanced at Ron's face to make sure that he didn't suddenly awaken.

At first he also didn't taste anything. No doubt due to Ron's cock being covered in Hermione saliva. But then he began tasting the precum. The taste also wasn't bad, only a bit strange and unfamiliar.

Hermione crossed her legs and pressed them tightly as she tried to keep herself in check. If having a cock in her mouth while being watched not by its owner was hot, watching Harry stuffing this big juicy shlong in his mouth was a blast. The cock was indeed too big for her liking, but watching somebody else go at it was an entirely different thing. Even though she still wasn't unable to drive out the feeling that Ron's cock looked too unnatural, she fought with herself to remain seated upright and not to lean in closer or better still - to join in.

Harry tried to understand what his feelings were towards how he tasted the precum. The precum of his best mate... Part of his mind was still not believing that it was happening.

Harry wasn't sure when he had to stop and let Hermione to take over. Stopping too early would've been not fair, but he didn't want to spend more time with a cock in his mouth than was his fair share. He pulled back and asked, "For how long should I do it?"

"Just when you feel it's too much for you. I mean, Ron's big and it's not easy on the jaw."

Harry nodded and returned his mouth back to work. He wanted to say that he didn't understand what she meant about jaw, but decided not to ask.

He tried to think of something to distract himself from thinking of the taste and sensation of the cock filling his mouth, but failed, and not just failed, but his dream, or more like a series of recurring dreams that had started several years ago, began to come to the forefront of his mind. Harry cursed himself for remembering them, but wasn't surprised that he did. After all, in those dreams he gave blowjobs as well, only in there he was giving them to himself.

The notion of being disgusted and aroused by those dreams also flooded his senses. Those were strange dreams - naturally he wasn't able to reach his cock with his mouth in real life; he even tried, and intended to take that fact to his grave. But in a dreamworld it didn't matter - his cock was either for some reason becoming long enough, or he was some sort of a contortionist and was able to reach it all the same; not like dreams were ever constraint by logic.

They started almost right away after he has gotten his first blowjob, and since then they have never stopped. Every few months or so he woke up in the middle of the night from one with either a raging boner or outright with his pyjama-bottoms wet with cum - if he did manage to make himself cum in his fuck-up dreams. When it was just a boner, he was never able to fall back to sleep before having a wank, and with a dream fresh in his mind, to his utter embarrassment afterwards, he always wanked while thinking about his recent dream. Never before he thought that in addition to his own imaginary cock, he would be taking Ron's very real one in his mouth.

Harry never told a soul about those strange dreams, and after taking Ron's cock in his mouth right in front of Hermione, he began to consider that maybe this was an opportunity to ask her about them. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask. Maybe just to share it with her. Harry never even imagined ever talking about it with Ron or Hermione. Or more like with anybody at all. But with the current circumstances, the idea about sharing those dreams didn't seem so out of place anymore. Those were just dreams, and didn't even compare to having a very real cock in his mouth, so he was sure that Hermione wouldn't judge him on that account.

Harry kept doing it quite mechanically while in his thoughts, without realizing it, which was exactly what he was aiming at, he almost managed to forget that he was sucking on Ron's cock. Even thought his mind was still filled with blowjobs. His hand, mouth, and tongue, worked as if on their own volition without any conscious input from him. He kept arguing with himself, weighing pros and cons of telling Hermione about his peculiar dreams.

Harry was roused from his thoughts as Hermione put her hand over his wrist, stopping him and said that it was her turn. Harry's cheeks showed a little blush after he pulled back.

Hermione gave him a warm smile. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. ... How long do you think it would take?"

"How would I know? Does he wank long?"

"Yep, right after each wank he tells me time in seconds. I write it down in a journal and all."

Hermione grinned. "Exactly my point."

With soft spongy glans pressing against her tongue Hermione felt contentment spread in her chest. After having seen Harry do the same, it made her much more relaxed. She scolded herself for doubting Harry - at her first try she had a gnawing doubt that Harry would refuse at the last moment, but he as always did the honorable thing.

She once again tried her best to forget that the thing in her mouth belonged to Ron and think about it as just a nice cock. Though she still wished that it wouldn't be so darn big; first time only a little after a minute her jaw began to ache from Ron's size and not doing it for a while. Good thing that once it started, Harry was there to pick up from her.

She hadn't touched a cock since the end of April, so she was complaining too much. A real cock filling her mouth always raised her spirits up. Her drivel about approaching it nonsexually didn't feel all that convincing when the soft tip touched the back of her mouth again and again. And presence of Harry only turned her on more. She didn't try too raise her eyes, but she knew that he was watching her, almost sensing his gaze with her skin. She over and over forced the idea of sticking her hand in her panties to leave her immediate thoughts as she pressed her knees together so much that it almost hurt.

Soon once again the unpleasant sensation in sides of her jaw made her hand Harry the baton.

"I don't think I'd miss it," she said as Harry was already at work, "but just in case, if you see the glowing, say right away." Harry hummed affirmatively, sucking on the cock more confidently than at his first attempt. "This time I'm going to swallow, you're next time."

Harry pulled back without stopping to stroke it, said, "Excuse me?"

"Naturally one of us has to swallow Ron's cum."

"Ehm... WHY??"

"Why do you think? Because of the first postulate of containment of oversaturated magical substances." Harry looked at her like she was speaking another language; Hermione shook her head realizing that and seamlessly switched into her Ms. Granger mode. "What the hell have you been doing in Hogwarts?! We were lectured on this on Charms AND Potions!" Harry rolled his eyes. Despite how often it happened, Hermione still, for so many years, acted so surprised when he or Ron didn't know something that she considered common knowledge. "... Okay, in two words, if we don't do it, then his magic is going to return back to him in seconds recognizing Ron as its origin. Magic capturing devices are almost as rare as Pensives and, if you can imagine, we don't have one. So another magical creature, in this case you or me, has to ingest it."

Harry nodded grimacing, decided that arguing was pointless and resumed the blowjob. This time the idea about Ron's cum began to plague his thoughts. He quickly came to conclusion that in comparison to the idea of eating Ron's cum, sucking a cock didn't seem all that bad. His own cock being hard while Ron's was in his mouth still confused him. It was obvious why watching Hermione was arousing, but he wasn't able to understand why this also made his insides almost burn. In the end Harry decided to blame everything on his dreams. After all, they were so very similar to what he was doing.

They switched another few times, and when Hermione once again took the cock over, she began to wonder why it was taking so much longer for Ron to cum than wizards have in the past in her personal experience.

She kept going until her jaw once again began to ache, and was about to ask Harry to take it over, as she noticed a very faint pink glow emanating from Ron's balls. She tried to ignore her discomfort, grabbed the shaft with her second hand as well and increased the intensity.

Seeing the sudden change of pace Harry was about to ask her about it but then he also saw the pink glow that was steadily intensifying. Within seconds the shaft began to radiate the same light, but not as strong.

With each spurt of cum hitting the roof of her mouth Hermione saw the intensity of the glow dropping a bit. Hermione wasn't prepared to the amount though. Holding just the tip between her lips she made her first big gulp, but as she was stroking the shaft, cum kept on coming. Before she chocked on it or it overflowed, not having any time to think, Hermione kept swallowing in small rapid gulps until it finally stopped just as abruptly as it began. She waited for a few seconds just in case before pulling away and making a final gulp.

Harry watched her heaving for breath after she pulled off the cock; several drops of semen glowing pink dripped down the left side of her chin. He almost felt like he was about to cum just from the sight alone. Before that day Harry never even considered Hermione in any sexual way what-so-ever. But after seeing her give Ron head and swallow, his main thought was to pull down his own pants and ask her to help him as well.

Hermione wiped her chin with her the back of hand and with a small grimace licked it off. In something akin to shock Hermione stared down at Ron's cock that lazily began to lean towards the stomach. A bit of cum that sluggishly slid down the shaft, now already lost its magical glow - the meager amount of magic that was in it returned back to Ron. Which was nothing to worry about, considering that she swallowed the bulk of it.

"Merlin that was a lot," Hermione said finally, a small smile of accomplishment adoring her face.

"Huh?" Harry said dumbly as he was roused from the thoughts of Hermione sucking on his cock. And firmly decided not to think about that; there were plenty of witches he was able to imagine instead.

"Just so you're not surprised when we do it next time, but Ron came a lot."

"A lot?"

Hermione nodded as she cast cleaning charm on her hands, then stood up and went to the table where several books she has consulted with have been left.

Harry sighed and shook his head in disbelief watching as Hermione made the most Hermione-like thing ever, and went straight to her books as if she hasn't just finished a blowjob.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. First he cast a cleaning charm, then summoned Ron's pyjamas. While holding Ron's body levitated with Leviosa a bit above the bed, Harry started to awkwardly pull the pyjama-bottoms with his sole free hand.

After leafing through one of the books for a minute, and quickly reading a few short passages, Hermione exclaimed, "Damn! How could've I missed it?!" Harry just put Ron back down and turned back to Hermione's voice. "This is the working of the Fertility charm. It increases the amount of semen up to several times." Hermione squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt a strange cribling sensation going all over her skin for a moment. "... But it can't account for all of it, so the excess of magic must've contributed to it as well. On the other hand taste-wise, it wasn't all that bad. I've had much worse." She came back to Ron's bed and sat opposite of Harry.

"How... How much are we talking about?"

"Literally several mouthfuls. And I do mean mouthfuls." Harry's jaw dropped. "A teaspoon was one thing, but this... Well, it is what it is."

"Bleh..." Harry grimaced.

"Yes, I feel you," she said trying not to grin at his reaction. "I'm not a fan of this either." She ignored a stray thought that she kind of found this hot, not the taste, but the fact that she had to swallow so much of it with Harry watching her. "On the plus side, I think Ron won't have to have his magic drained more than once per day, maybe even once every two days. I'll have to monitor him closely. But there's a catch - Ron releases so much magic, that his recovery most likely will take longer. So overall we might end up giving him about as much blowjobs anyway. Maybe a bit less."

Harry sighed. After having Ron's cock in his mouth he wasn't easily bothered by trifles like that. Or maybe it was because it still hasn't entirely sat in his mind that he actually has given somebody a blowjob, at least half of one. As if a Harry that had Ron's cock in his mouth wasn't the Harry. Just like he had been compartmentalizing with those dreams and him wanking to them sometimes.

Hermione again felt that strange cribbling sensation that went as a wave over her body. Her eyes wandered and she noticed a still present bulge in Harry's trousers and pointed at it. "I see that you liked it."

Harry's blushed furiously seeing where Hermione was looking and put both hands over his crotch. "I just watched with my own eyes as you finished Ron off. Of course it had an effect on me. If you're insinuating that it's because I also had Ron's cock in my mouth, then you're delusional."

Hermione grinned. "It doesn't matter. What I wanted to say, that since we've done this... Thing. You're clearly horny now and there's no point in denying that I am as well." Harry stared at her with wide eyes at her frankness, she has said something similar just before they went to business on Ron, but this was a whole new level; and he hoped that his guess as to where this was coming to was wrong. "So I figured, what if... Let me put it this way - I'll help you if you agree to help me. It's only fair."

"Help me?" he said hesitantly, a leaving her a slither of deniability to hold onto.

"Don't play dumb. Ron came, why shouldn't we have some release?"

Harry shook his head - she seemed to ignore the cues he tried to give her. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Merlin, do I have to say everything so bluntly? I wouldn't have mentioned it if I meant for us to go to different corners and wank, right? So the same thing we did with Ron - I go down on you, and you on me. We can toss a coin as to who goes first."

Harry gawked at her after she confirmed what he already guessed. This was not like Hermione he had ever seen. "Ahm... It's... Do you really think it's a good idea?"

"Why not?" she looked at him confused.

"Ahm... We did what we did with Ron because we had no other choice, but this feels weird. We're friends."

"So? You clearly horny."

"That's not the point! You -"

"Take off your pants already," she said impatiently and stood up. Then she hectically started to pull her tucked-in blouse out of her skirt. She didn't bother with buttons and pulled it up over her head as a t-shirt and threw it carelessly to the side.

She just reached for a zipper on her skirt as Harry came back to his senses. He forced his eyes away from Hermione's adorned with small blue flowers bra and almost yelled, "STOP!"

Hermione looked up at Harry with annoyance - he was looking away from her, his face was red. "Why?"

"The hell are you doing?!"

"I don't supposed you're gifted enough to eat me out through my clothes, right?"

"No! That's not my point!"

"You can't honestly say that you want me to blow you first! Where's fairness in that? Let's toss a coin! Or at least let's sixty-nine..."

"I didn't say yes! What has gotten into you?! Do you hear what you're even saying?!"

Hermione huffed. But she wouldn't be herself if she didn't at least try to think about it for a moment. "... Wait! You're right! It's like I..." Hermione franticly tried to understand why and how the filter in her mind as if went to sleep. She wasn't like this even after drinking. And then the answer hit her and she chuckled at how obvious it was. "It must be the magic. I mean, the magic I ingested was laced with the Fertility charm, it must have affected my mind. Especially considering the amount."

"Magic?" Harry repeated dumbly.

"There no other explanation that comes to mind. I don't remember when I was so darn horny." Harry breathed out in relief. "But I still want to do it."

"Ahm..."

"Or for you to fuck me at the very least. But I'd prefer oral." Harry still looked at her with evident uncertainty in his eyes. "Finger me at least?"

"But you're not yourself."

"So?" she said sharply, feeling irritated that he was still in his clothes.

"It's going to be like rape. We're already guilty of this somewhat with Ron. With him at least it was justified."

"If you're not going to undress now, you're going to be the one who gets raped!" she said with annoyance and immediately put both hands over her mouth as she realized what she just said.

Harry chuckled. "That's a new one."

His seemingly dismissive attitude only made Hermione angrier; she also wasn't happy with herself for not being able to control herself. Her rational part that tried to calm her down was clearly losing her internal battle. "You don't understand how I feel! I... I think I'm hornier now than I was just a minute ago! I want it. I really-really do! ... Show me your goods damn it!"

Harry shook his head and tried not to chuckle at her behavior. "No. We're not doing anything until you're sober," he said as calmly as he could, even though deep inside his primitive self fought with his conscientiousness to go along with whatever Hermione proposed. There was no denying that he was also quite horny from them both helping Ron out, but without Ron's magic affecting his mind, he had no difficulties to control himself.

"We'll see how you're going to fair in a day or two when it's going to be your turn to eat Ron's magic!"

"Hermione..." he said slowly, but she only huffed. "HERMIONE!"

"What??" she said looking at him with strange mixture of annoyance and desire.

"Stop touching yourself!"

Hermione looked down realizing that she was rubbing her crotch through the skirt. She raised her eyes back up, an unusual gleam in her eyes. "Wanna see?"

Without waiting for an answer she took the hem of her skirt and thinking that this might help Harry change his mind, started to slowly raise it up, trying to be salacious, but in her deranged state looked nothing like she imagined.

When her panties showed, Harry immediately forced himself to look away. He froze in panic, not sure what to say or do, being the first time in such situation. Not that he hasn't been come onto, but not like this, and certainly not by Hermione.

Hermione didn't have an jot of doubt about her actions, her rational-self has given up completely as she pulled down the zipper on her skirt and let it fall to the floor. And when she reached back, and with her trembling from desire fingers fumbled with the hook of her bra, with the corner of her eye she saw a red light coming at her and at the next moment everything went dark for her.

***

Hermione woke up at dawn, finding herself in her cot. Her head was throbbing and overall she felt beaten up. It took her only a few seconds to piece together what has happened.

She huffed. On the one hand she was grateful for what Harry did, on the other - what was wrong with fooling around a bit? She stopped herself, thinking that she still might be under the influence.

She sat up straight and carefully felt up her scalp in search of bruises, but found none. Her headache was slowly getting worse, so she looked around in search of her wand. She found it laying on a heap of her yesterday's clothes and summoned her purse.

After taking a small gulp from the bottle with the pain-relief potion, she patiently waited for it to take its effect. Second by second her head got lighter and lighter, until she felt almost normal, but not all the way.

As her head got much clearer, she noticed another source of discomfort. She immediately took off her bra and sighed with relief, rubbing the places it had bitten into her skin with annoyance. She never before slept in one like this. And considering the time, she must have been in her bed for about 15 hours.

"Couldn't he have taken it off? Honestly!" she huffed barely audibly, annoyed that Harry let her sleep like that.

But after that she immediately caught herself on that uncharacteristic to herself thought - was it a right thing to be annoyed with Harry for not taking off her bra before laying her in her bed? She wondered whether Ron's magic still affected her thinking.

"First things first, and then I'm going to think it through," she mumbled as she got back under her blanket and pulled down her panties. "Oh, and also check up on Ron, of course..."

...

"Morning," said Harry stiffly as he walked into their small kitchen and found Hermione already there.

"I hope I didn't hit my head or something?"

"I levitated you right after the Stunner."

"Thanks."

"Sorry for doing it."

"Nah... Don't worry."

"You were really not like yourself."

"Yeah..." Hermione poured Harry a teacup. "Wanked afterwards?"

Harry's blushed. "Can we not talk about it? Or you're still under the effect?"

"No, I'm back myself. Mostly anyway. But we gave a blowjob together, so maybe don't be so uptight?"

Harry huffed. "Okay, I did wank. Happy?"

Hermione grinned. "Would've been happier if... No. You did the right thing. ... When you wanked, you at least took a chance to grope me?" Harry gasped and Hermione chuckled. "I'm not angry if you have. I was almost naked and right there."

"Of course I haven't! I think the potion... I mean, the magic is still affects you. You've never talked like that with me before."

"I said already that I'm feeling fine. Not horny or anything. I touched myself this morning and came twice. So I'm good." She knew that she was lying. First - she has masturbated not twice, but four times. And second - at that very moment she wanted to jump up from her chair, rip off all her clothes and mush Harry's face into her crotch. But at least now she was cognizant enough not to say or do anything like that - her rational part was back in charge. "We have to decide what we're going to do after the next" - she made air-quotes - "treatment Ron's going to get from us."

"What's to decide? We have no choice but to do it," he said. Hermione wondered whether she was reading too much into the tone he said it with - it didn't seem like there was even a bit of resignation in his voice, but something else.

"No, I'm talking about the excessive magic. You wouldn't believe how horny it made me yesterday and... Well, to be honest I think it still affects me a little. A minute ago I lied."

"You're afraid that I might do something to you?"

"No, that's not -"

"You're going to have to stun my right afterwards. Just in case."

"No. I have -"

"Yes. I thought about it last night as well. If you, the most self-possessed witch I know, acted that way, then I might do who knows what."

"Would you maybe let me say a word?!" Harry nodded. "First of all, you were able to fight off Moody's Imperius, so most likely you'd be able to resist it better than I. Second - we do it together. There's a lot of magic, so it's going to be easier on both of us if each of us takes half."

Harry shuddered, thinking how grotesque it was that he was talking about who and how was going to eat Ron's cum. "What if you're wrong and I can't resist it like Imperius?" Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "No, we can't do this. We're both going to be not in our minds because of it."

"I know. So what? We might end up fucking. Big deal." Harry stared at her with an open mouth. "And afterwards we're going to go back to ourself, mostly anyway. It's just sex. Don't put it on a pedestal like something holy that's not be talked about and done in the darkness of night under three layers of covers."

"I've never asked you, but... Do you have a lot of experience on that front?"

Hermione shrugged. "I wouldn't say a lot, but I'm not a virgin."

"That I already got..."

"I can elaborate. Want me to?" Harry shook his head vehemently, and Hermione grinned. "We don't even have to have sex. I mean normal sex. As I've said yesterday - I'd be perfectly happy with just oral."

"I..."

"Don't tell me you've got the same attitude towards going down on a witch as -"

"Of course not! It's just..."

"You're embarrassed? I can get naked first if you want."

Harry's face got red. He hated how Hermione sometimes was able as if read his mind word for word. "Yes, I remember how eager you were to get out of your clothes yesterday."

Hermione shrugged. "I can get naked before if you want. I mean right before we give Ron a blowjob."

The idea of Hermione not just sucking Ron off, but doing it naked was very appealing. But it didn't seem right to ask her that. "Don't."

"You can look at it as a continuation of Ron's treatment. I mean, one of us or both has to ingest his magic. And I'm not blaming you for stunning me yesterday, considering my unexpected behavior, but it's not a good idea."

"Why? If one of us does it then -"

"No. I felt horrible as I woke up. Stunner isn't something to be trifled with. I guess you didn't know, even though you should have. But one shouldn't leave somebody under stunner without reviving them. The spell dissipates on it's own, be-"

"Why not?"

"I was coming to that. I mean, if you stun a Death Eater, then whatever. Step on his balls for all I care. But one doesn't do it to somebody whose wellbeing they care about. I still have a light headache despite drinking pain-relief potion and touching myself, I -"

"Huh? What the second has to do with it?"

"Merlin, Harry. Sometimes I'm surprised that you or Ron can differentiate left from right." Harry huffed and she only grinned. "When you wank your brain releases chemicals that lessen a headache or other pains if you have them."

"Really?"

"Yep. Haven't you noticed it over the years?" He shook his head. "Anyway, there's an option of stunning, force-feeding sleeping potion, and then casting Innervate. But all the potion we've got we have to use on Ron."

Harry sighed. "We really have to have sex?"

Hermione looked at him a bit miffed, mostly from the way he said it. "I know that I'm not the most attractive witch, but -"

"No-no-no! Sorry, I didn't mean it this way! It's just that we know each other for ages and -"

"Close your eyes and imagine somebody else in my stead. I don't mind. But let's not forget one thing - you won't need to concern yourself with that."

"Huh?"

"Remember what effect the raw magic had on me? And you stunned me before it affected me to its fullest. I bet on it. So I suspect that ten minutes after eating Ron's magic, you'd be more than willing to stick your dick even in Umbridge."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta needed. Email in the profile.


End file.
